DeeDee
DeeDee is a miniboss and a high-ranking member of The Petty Thugs, as well as their sole female member. She is quiet, but aggressive and power-hungry, and attacks with lightning speed and tends to use moves that startle. She is first fought in The Wilted Lands of Homeflower alongside Big Enormous and Johnny Knives. Attacks/Actions * DeeDee will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * DeeDee will crouch low and sweep your legs, dealing physical damage to one party member and inflicting Startled. Rematch DeeDee may be fought again at Blue Staff River in Sweet Melody alongside her boss, Punch Tanaka, and one of her previous allies in battle. Who the player fights in this battle is determined by which direction they go in to chase the Thugs when they split up. Going north will take Johnny Knives out of the fight, going east will take DeeDee out of the fight, and going south will take Big Enormous out of the fight. If DeeDee is fought in this second battle, she will have boosted stats, as well as two additional moves. * DeeDee will slam into you, dealing 250% physical damage to one party member. Next turn, she will be tired, and will be unable to act that turn. * DeeDee will release a flurry of kicks, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Startled. Arena Match DeeDee will be fought for a third time in the second match of the Kingland Arena, this time in a 1v1 battle against Jimmy alone. Her stats are boosted once again for this fight, and her moveset is almost entirely changed, although she keeps her regular attack. * DeeDee will go on a rampage, dealing 150% damage to two party members (300% total). Next turn, she will be tired, and will be unable to act that turn. * DeeDee will bat her eyelashes and look disgusted. When she does this, she is preparing to strike with breathtaking speed, dealing 250% physical damage to one party member and always hitting first. * DeeDee will use a palm strike, dealing physical damage to one party member. Next turn, she will chain into a leg sweep, dealing physical damage to one party member and inflicting Startled. Then, she will bring her leg down like a guillotine, dealing 400% physical damage to one party member. After this, she will be tired, and will be unable to act that turn. Final Fight After losing to you in the Arena, DeeDee will reappear as an NPC in the Sacred Lantern area. She will leave the Petty Thugs and reappear as an employee at Tetsuya Kawaii, with a fancy suit and new training. She will not refight the player until the final (optional) Special Exhibition at the Arena, unlocked after beating the game and completing the King Rank there. She will fight the player alongside Johnny Katana and Big Norman, and will have MUCH higher stats, as well as an all-new array of attacks. She will always perform her attacks in specific 3-attack combinations, as shown below. For strategies, see Johnny Katana's page. * DeeDee will start this combination with a palm strike, dealing physical damage to one party member. ** She may then use a leg sweep attack (see above). *** She may then slam into the ground, creating a terrible tremor and dealing 300% physical damage to all party members. *** She may then chain into a guillotine leg (see above). ** However, she may chain from a palm strike into a rabbit punch, dealing physical damage to one party member. *** She may then chain into a strike with breathtaking speed (see above). *** She may then chain into a counter, and will counter all physical attacks dealt to her that turn. * DeeDee will start her second combination by targeting a pressure point, dealing magical damage to one party member and inflicting Startled. ** She may then chain into a chi blast, dealing magical damage to all party members. *** She may then release her chi, dealing 300% magical damage to all party members. *** She may then chain into a fire dragon punch, dealing 500% magical damage to one party member. ** She may then chain into a chi disruption technique, dealing 200% magical damage to all party members and inflicting Sleep. *** She may then chain into a paralyzing energy field, dealing 150% magical damage to all party members and inflicting Startled. *** She may then chain into a magic barrier, and will reflect all magical attacks dealt to her that turn. Category:Boss Category:Members of Petty Thugs Category:Character